


(Arthur x Marry) RED DEAD REDEMPTION 2 Arthur's Paradox

by KEVLARE98



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bandits & Outlaws, Betrayal, Drama & Romance, F/M, Government Agencies, Marriage, Marriage Proposal, Revenge, Shooting, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2019-10-31 10:11:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 14
Words: 13,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17847449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KEVLARE98/pseuds/KEVLARE98
Summary: -Spoilers-What if after Arthur saves Marrys brother and afterwards Arthur and her sleep together? causing an entire different story to unfold in which arthur doesn't contract TB but must choose between his life as a outlaw and his "family" or give it all up and start anew with mary.





	1. Mr. Morgan the romantic?

It was raining hard down on the small town of valentine as Arthur Morgan, the infamous Dutch van der linde's right hand man was riding back to the gangs camp well hidden just outside the small town.

When arthur arrived he was treated by the stoical idiot bill Williamson.

"Who goes there?!" Bill shouted.

"Its me arthur!" Arthur excliamed.

"Oh hey morgan, I left you a little something on your table for that hair pomade, oh and you got a letter from that girl what's her name? Martha?" Bill said.

"Alright thanks Williamson. Its mary." Morgan said feeling his chest tightening.

Come morning time morgan had risen and begain reading a letter from Mary who was asking him to help her and she was staying outside Valentine on a ranch. He gripped the letter and was departing immediately but he got stopped by the Gang Accoutant, Leopold strauss.

"Herr Morgan! Are you busy today I have a debt that needs collecting, alot of money." The old Austrian said.

"Well strauss I was on my way to town to meet an old flame." Arthur said feeling a bit frustrated.

"Well if you would be so kind head over to the downes farm, try to get there quickly I heard they are skipping town. Anyway good luck with your lady friend herr morgan." Strauss said.

"Later Herr Strauss!" Arthur said waving to the old man.

Arthur took his time riding to marry  
with all the things racing around in his mind. He shaved up for his clandestine meeting with mary as he didn't want dutch to think he was running off with her since his old friend seemed to be slipping lately. Part of arthur wanted to sweep her off her feet and settle down in some quiet town but a few hundred dollars and a bounty well into the thousands on his head made his fantasy seemed well just that, a Fantasy. He couldn't abandon dutch eaither his best brother and closest thing to a father, arthur couldn't just throw away those decades he had with him at a wim but the time to think soon came to as arthur reached the farm.

Arthur removed his hat as he knocked at the door waiting nervously and only to turn around to a lady holding a gun.

"Yes?" The woman said.

"I'm sorry but I didnt mean to disturb you ma'am but is mrs. Linton in?" Arthur said.

"I'll go see." she said disappearing back into the house.

A short moment later mary exited the house and her and Arthur's eyes met creating a moment pure awe between the two.

"Mary." he said.

"Arthur." She said.

"I erm.. uh." Arthur stuttered.

"Oh arthur I heard you and your friends where in town and i-." Mary cut herself short.

"Where uh.. erm... what's his name?" Arthur awkwardly inquired.

"He died of pneumonia." Mary said.

"Uh I'm sorry for that." Arthur said.

"I'm sorry too." She said.

"So are you here looking for me or?" Arthur asked her, deep down he'd hope she came for him but he knew it has his help she needed not his love.

"Listen arthur, my family- I need your help." She stumbled over her words.

"You mean the family that always looked down on me?" Arthur got defensive.

"No arthur its jamie." She said.

"I always liked jamie. Atleast compared to the rest." Arthur proclaimed.

"He's gone and broke daddies heart." She said.

"Daddy has a heart?" Arthur trivially asked.

"Arthur! Please he's gone and joined the chelonians, they ain't right. They are going to get Jamie killed!" She pleaded.

Arthur contemplated for a moment and thought up a scream that'd make cupid blush.

"I'll get Jamie but afterwards you'll have dinner with me? As f-friends of course." Arthur said.

"I'll think about it." She said.

"Alright. I'll go get jamie." Arthur agreed as he ran off to his horse.

A few hours later after a run in with crazies and arthur beating Jamie in a duel, Jamie finally agreeded to come home and Arthur hoping Mary would at least entertain his proposal. The two rode back to valentine and soon arrived at the train station to mary patiently waiting for Jamie then soon seeing him explode with glee and squeezing the young man with a hug and afterwards turning to arthur.

"Arthur thank you for bringing little Jamie home, and about dinner, our train is delayed so I thought why not slip out for a moment but where in valentine could we possible have a proper meal?" She said.

"Well I was thinking I could cook for us." Arthur suggested.

She had a hearty laugh then said "arthur everyone know you ain't a cook! The last time you cooked for me you put mint on pork!".

"Now that was a recipe dutch gave me from one of those oriental books! I'm better-Just humor me." Arthur pleaded.

"Ok I'll give you one chance." She said.

"Alright I'll be back when I'm done cookin'." Arthur said.

Arthur took a trip down to the butcher and bough the best cuts of steak he could get and a trip to the general store and bought a fine aged brandy, afterward he went to a quiet wooded place outside town and set a blanket down then lit some candles, set out some dishware, then cooked the prime beef cuts with oregano. After all was done he collected mary and was slowly walking her to the romantic spot.

"Why did you blind fold me arthur? You aren't holding me ransom are you?" Mary asked.

"Of course not! I want this to be a surprise." Arthur said.

"I was only kidding." She said.

"Good because where here." He said untying her blindfold.

Mary was greeted by the sight of the romantic candle lit dinner, the nicest thing anyone had ever done for her.

"Oh Arthur this-this is so nice! The most beautiful thing anyone has done for me!" She said and turned giving him a hug.

"I'm glad you like it." Arthur said as a warm wave washed over him due to Mary's excitement.

"Well lets get eatin'." Arthur said taking a seat and grabbing a plate and mary did the same.

Mary cut into the thick steak and took a bite the exclaimed it was "very good arthur! You have learned at least something in your robbing and killing sprees.".

Arthur shrugged and grabbed the brandy "care for some brandy my lady?" Arthur said smiling.

"Of course gentle sir. Mr. Morgan the romantic who would have thought?" She said reaching her mug out.

They both ate and sipped their brandy for a few moments until mary finally built the guile to ask arthur a question "Arthur. This is so nice but why are you doing this? We aren't  starry eyed kid no more.".

"Well mary all these years I still haven't got over you, I think about you more than I should." He said putting his plate down.

"Oh arthur I can't lie I've thought about you all these years too! Even with my husband." She admitted.

Arthur sighed.

"So what is that you want Arthur Morgan?" She asked.

"Just you. Right now." He said as they both reluctantly begain to kiss.

The shy kisses soon turned into passionate kisses they turned into them both half naked. Arthur planted kisses on Mary's neck as she ripped his shirt open exposing his hairy chest that she's missed all these years. Soon arthur was slowly kissing her from her neck to her vagina.

"Arthur!" She moaned pushing his head into her.

Eventually Arthur made his way inside of her as they soon came together and peacefully went to sleep in each others arms.


	2. The morning after

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things dont always end well in the morning after.

Artur was abruptly awoken after hearing mary scream. He quickly scrambled but got the butt of a rifle to his face.

"You like that Boy-O?" said an irishmen.

Arthur recovered and look up to see a man with a carbine shoved in his face, Arthur responded to the man with a sour look.

"Alright feller we take the girl and all the money you got on you and we let you live." The man said while cycling his repeater.

"No deal." Arthur said as he quickly grabbed the man's rifle pulling it along with the man to his level and landing a punch to his face then grabbing the man's gun from his hands the turning to man, who was struggling to rape mary and blew his brains out the arthur got up and used the butt of his rifle to smash the unconscious goon's head in.

"Mary are you ok?" Arthur said.

Mary sat there silently covered in the man's brain matter.

"Mary!" Arthur screamed.

"So. This is the type of life you live?" Mary said.

"N-No dutch and us aren't like them! Sure we rob and kill but we dont hurt people who dont deserve it." Arthur pleaded.

"I cant live like this Arthur. What happened last night happened but you'll never change I know that now. The way you just beat that man to death. Its almost like you seemed to enjoy it." She said collecting her clothes and cleaning her self up.

"What? I just saved you from God knows what and you judge me?" Arthur said.

"Listen arthur it's been real nice but I really have to get home." Mary said walking away.

"Do you want me to walk you back?" Arthur asked but mary just kept going, so Arthur got dressed and mounted his horse and made way back to camp, arthur was never the talking feelings type but he needed to talk now and dutch was the philosopher on life so maybe he could help him arthur thought. Soon arthur arrived to marston greeting him.

"Who goes there?" Marston said popping out of bush.

"Its me. Arthur." He said.

"Oh hey. Missed you last night, Javier bring back a boar and we had a little party." Marston said.

"Ah, dutch around?" Arthur said dismounting his horse.

"At his tent as always, I think he got himself on of those new philosophies of life and hell books." Marston said.

"Thanks, my life feels like hell about now." Morgan said.

Arthur trudged through camp until he came to dutch's tent.

"Arthur my favorite son! We missed you last night." Dutch said standing up and lying his boom on his chair.

"Dutch... can we talk?" Arthur said removing his hat.

"Always arthur what's eating at you son?" Dutch said.

"Dutch I ran into mary last night, do you remember her?" Arthur said.

"Of course you too where so young and in love, She made you melt into your boots every time she entered the room. Too bad she broke things off over our lifestyle." Dutch explained while packing the pipe arthur had gotten him.

"Well I helped her with something then one thing to another we ended up in bed then this morning we where jumped by O'driscol's and I saved her but she didnt want it and stormed off." Arthur said.

"Well that's interesting but what is the real problem?" Dutch said.

"Well." He leaned in "I think I still love her and I dont know what to do.".

"Well Socrates said "The hottest love has the coldest end.", maybe all these years it just wasn't meant to be." Dutch said.

"Well it just feels so right and so wrong but I think I'll be ok." Arthur said.

"Of course you will. You got all us and together we are unstoppable." Dutch said patting his back.

"Maybe I'm destined to meet some tahitian beauty." Arthur said.

"Keep dreaming arthur because it will soon be a reality my brother." Dutch said.


	3. The many Saints of Saint Denis.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arthur makes a promise but can he keep it with so much on the line?

Some time pasted since arthur and mary last saw each other but regardless of what happened mary had still contacted arthur asking for help, she was staying in saint denis and the gang had set up camp not to far outside the sprawling city so its no coincidence why she contacted him. The real problem was getting into the city undetected due to all the heat dutch has been garnering on the gang with his and micah's hair brain schemes. After a time of thinking arthur decided to disguise himself amongst the city, a suit, a tie, some shiny shoes, hair slicked back and he was ready to mingle among the elite of St. Denis. It wasn't a very long ride into the city but arthur felt an uneasiness wash over him and it wasn't the feeling of civilization but facing mary after what had happened a couple months back. He arrived at her hotel and she called out to him from the balcony "Arthur over here! Wait for me to come down".

Arthur rubbed his teeth "clean" with his finger and mary came rushing out of the hotel and gave him a big hug.

"Oh arthur you came. Things haven't been making sense lately, I'm just glad to see you." She said joyfully.

"I'll always be here whenever you need me, what's wrong?" Arthur said.

"Arthur i-im-its-huh!" She tripped over her words.

"Mary what's wrong?" Arthur said while grabbing her and looking into her eyes.

"Arthur it's just uh- ITS Daddy!" She blurted out.

"Oh daddy huh? What's he gotten him self into now? Forgot to pay his bar tab? I get all dressed up like this and risk my life sneaking into the city just to save a man who hates me?" Arthur said.

"Arthur please he's begain pawning things off and I think he took my mothers broach and plans to sell it." She pleaded.

"Alright what's the the old loveable patriarch up to this time?" Arthur said.

"Oh arthur you know sarcasm is beaneath you." She said.

"Ain't nothing beanth me, let's go." He said.

After a day of following Mary's father around St. Denis and getting her mothers broach back, arthur and mary decided to go to a play together.

"Alright mr. Morgan will you walk me to the trolley?" Mary asked.

"Of course ma'am." Arthur said.

"Well that was quite ridiculous but really fun." Mary said holding onto Arthur's arm and leaning into him.

"It was better than I thought it would be, listen mary, I'm sorry about what happened a few months ago back in valentine." Arthur said.

"Which part?" Mary asked.

"Uh killing those guys of course, I wouldnt trade the night we had for nothing." Arthur said firmly.

"Oh arthur its quiet alright, I'd be God knows where doing who knows what if you didnt kill them." She said.

"Well we are here." Arthur said removing his hat.

"Listen arthur, daddy wasn't the only reason I was here looking for you." Mary said.

"Whadda mean?" Arthur asked Putting his hat back on.

Mary grasped both Arthur's hand with her own and looked deep into his eyes and said " Arthur what happened a few months ago, I'm well pregnant.".

"W-what?" Arthur said.

"I'm pregnant Arthur and I cant do this without you, I've realized I cannot be happy without you but now I really need you. Our child needs you." Mary said while starting to cry.

Arthur hugged her.

"I know you have that moral code of yours to live by and loyalt but will you run away with me and raise our child?" She pleaded with tears running down her face.

"Listen nothing on this God forsaken world would please me more but we need money if we are going to live normal. And this thing with dutch is about finished but I need to make sure the people I look after are taken care of too." Arthur said.

"I know you wont run away with me. Goodbye arthur, I'll write you." She said.

"Wait! Mary take this to show you I'm serious, this thing with Dutch is over! It won't be much longer, just wait for me and buy a small plot of land and a nice house to go on it. Here should be over eight-thousand dollars." He said giving her bundles of cash.

"Alright arthur-just dont die please." Mary said.

Arthur kissed her on the cheek and said "I love you, both of you."

"I love you too arthur morgan." She said while getting onto the trolley as it departed.

"Write me when you get us some land!" Arthur screamed while walking away. Arthur had been a father before but this was different, it was mary this time and it meant a chance at a normal life with someone he truly loved but for now arthur headed for camp to change out of his fancy suit.


	4. Marston and Morgan's hunt.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arthur and John go on hunt that will bear many consequences.

John marston sat on a log sharpening his knife when Arthur approached him and sat down.

"Marston." Arthur said.

"Oh hey Arthur, what's with the fancy get up? You a banker now, seeing as you just came from the city." John said putting his knife away.

"Ain't nothing like that, I just got back from the seeing mary." Arthur said.

"Ah hence the get up. How is she? Thought you two was done?" John said.

"Yeah. Well remember when we's back in valentine, her and I met up and had a night of passion and now she's expecting our child." Arthur said.

"Sounds like one of dutch's books. Well I'm happy for you partner." John said patting Arthur's back.

Arthur looked him in the eyes "John, I dont know what to do. This whole thing with dutch, the pinkertons, the rest of the gang dependin' on me."

"Listen arthur, you are my brother and I'll do what I can for you. Let's just do this last bank job dutch is planning. You know he always finds way. In the mean time why dont we go huntin'? Bring back something nice for the camp to life their spirits?" John Said.

"Sure why not, just let me change out of this." Arthur said.

Arthur put on his typical summer outfit and mounted up. Marston and him rode and talked for a time till they got to Tall Trees and set up camp.

"You know the elk up have the most tender of meat." Marston said.

Arthur drew his bow from his horse, Tennese Hustle.

"Two of them should feed us awhile, you track one and I track one?" Arthur said.

"Yeah let's not stay too far from each other, bad critters roam around here too." John said while loading his Springfield rifle.

Arthur slowly tracked an elk, it lead him up through a brush into the mountains. A few minutes pass and Arthur has sight of his elk, large one nice and fat. He breathes in and steadies his bow for a neck shot before he was about to realise the bow string he heard the roar of a grizzle bear to his left. He turned to see it, 4x times the size of any grizzle, it stood on it's two legs and quickly hit the ground and spread towards Arthur who put an arrow in but it did not phase it. It pounced on Arthur ripping at his chest aggressively until arthur stuck it good with his bowie knife which pissed it off more and backed off arthur. That gave him a minute to grab his pistol and plug six shots into which didnt kill but made even angrier. It stood on it's two legs and was about to pouche on arthur but suddenly half its head exploded and it hit the ground like a sack of potatoes and marston came running up.

"ARTHUR!" john said kneeling next to him.

Arthur was on the ground swaying from side to side in pain "M-Marston it got me good. "Cough"."

"Yeah it did, Nows its your turn to get all the scars. The wounds are deep, you need a doctor." John said rummaging through his bag.

"N-No shit, you was always state the obvious M-M-Mar-." He was cut off but coughing up blood.

John pulled a vial of liquid and gave it to arthur and then wrapped his wounds best he could "This medicine should keep you a little longer and I got yours wounds patched up pretty well, nearest doctor is in valentine."

Arthur was slipping to sleep and mumbled to john "Mmhmmhmm MarstondontLet me die..."

"Dont worry brother I wont, just hang in there." John said mounting his horse.

John rode as fast as he could to tilt he reached the front porch of the doctors office who was closing up and about to lock the door until john caught him.

"Doctor my friends hurt! Please help him!" John asked while carrying arthur.

The doctor examined arthur and recognized him as the man who robbed him a few months ago "Absolutely not! This vagabond tried to rob and kill me." The doctor said hastily locking his door.

John pulled his pistol out and pushed it against the doctors neck "I'll do worse than rob ya' if you dont fix my friend."

The doctor could feel the cold steel against his neck and said "Sure son sure, J-Just let me unlock the door and lay him on one of the beds." The doctor said while unlocking the door.

John gently picked up Arthur who let out a slight wence and put him down on the doctors bed.

"Listen son, I'm gonna need space working on him so just give me some? Could you wait back in the front?" The doctor inquired.

"Yeah but any funny business and I'll repaint the wall with your blood mister." John said getting up and going to the next room.

Hours pass and everyone and then john will hear arthur scream, eventually the doctor came from the room covered in blood and wiping his hands with a rag.

"Listen son your thief friend in there is going to be ok but he's gonna need a lot of rest, he ain't concious yet but it may be awhile before he is." The doctor told john.

"Thanks mister, Here take this, its twenty dollars for your help." John said handing him cash.

"Thanks. By the way that tourniquet work you did was impressive you saved his life." The doctor said while counting the money.

John carried arthur to the train station and Rode to the nearest station and the rode his horse with athur lying on the back all the way to camp.

"Dutch! Dutch! John is back with arthur." Bill Williamson screamed as he saw john approaching.

Dutch walked up to John's horse "where have you two been- Is arthur ok?" Dutch cut himself off mid sentence.

"He got mangled by a bear while we was hunting and I got him to a doctor. The doctor said he'll be ok but it may be awhile before he wakes up, if he even does." John said dismounting.

Dutch took Arthur off john horse and carried him bridle style to his bed and pulled a blank over him. Dutch leaned close to Arthur "Listen son I know you haven't been believing in me lately but I need you to get through this, I cant do this without you arthur.".

"Aghhmhmm." Arthur mumbled.

"Rest up son and soon we'll be free." Dutch said and left.


	5. Exodus.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shady belle is attacked by the Pinkerton and the van der linde gang is shattered.

Arthur awoke with the warmth of the sun beating on his face but realized he was inside his room at the shady belle manner, when mary-beth saw him getting up she ran up to him.

"Arthur! Arthur! You're ok!" She exclaimed.

"Uhh.. Mary-Beth?" Arthur said slowly trying to stand up.

"Its me arthur. Everyone Arthur is up!" She said.

Bill, Dutch, javier, john, and the rest of the gang crowded around Arthur's tent.

"I'm glad your ok arthur." Bill said.

"Good to see you up brother." Javier said.

"You're lucky, john saved your life." Abigail said.

"Alright, Alright everybody arthur is glad to see you all but let's give him some space to get back on his feet." Dutch said.

John came and sat next to Arthur "Good to see you amongst the living again."

"Ahh I feel dead." Arthur said clenching his side.

"You would have been dead if I didnt get that bear." John said pulling out a bottle of whiskey.

"Yeah that damn bear, thanks for saving me marston. I guess we're even now." Arthur said.

"You saved me more times than I can admit, and here take this to take the edge off." John said handing the bottle to arthur.

Arthur popped the cork on the bottle and begain to drink from it but the sound of multiple gunshots made the burning liquid go down the wrong pipe and made him gag, afterward Arthur rushed and grabbed his trusty cattleman revolver and ran towards the gun shot noises. He arrived to the gang barely holding off dozens apon dozens of pinkertons rushing their little camp. Arthur took cover next to Dutch.

"DUTCH! What's going on?" Arthur said.

"Those god damned pinkertons found us." Dutch said unloading his revolver at the pinkertons.

"We cant just stay here. They'll overwhelm us." Arthur said.

"More coming from the left! And right!" Bill said.

"If you got a plan you best use it now dutch. A few more minutes and we are dead." Arthur said while firing a few shots off.

"Uh-Everyone retreat! Split up!" Dutch said.

Everyone dispersed. Hundreds of bullets whizzed through the camp, little jack was still playing on the ground when Abigail tried to collect as john tried to cover their esacpe.

"Let's go jack! The bad men are coming!" Abigail said.

"Wait mama my book!" Jack exclaimed.

"Now Ja-" she was cut short by a bullet to the brain.

It took john a moment to realize Abigail was hit.

"Oh christ abigail!" John screamed and ran over to her body.

"Those sons of bitches got her!" John got up and started emptying his guns at the pinkertons till arthur ran by.

"Marston let's go!" Arthur said.

"They got abigail!" He said.

"Well jack ain't gonna have neither of you if we don't go now!" Arthur screamed.

John holstered his guns and grabbed jack and ran as fast as he could following arthur into the forest. They ran for what seamed forever until they both had to stop from lack of breath. John, Jack, and arthur where in the middle of nowhere and the distant gunshots where replaced with the typical sound of the forrest.

"I think we lost em'." Arthur said.

"Papa is mama going to be ok?" Young jack asked.

"I-I don't know son." John said falling to his knees.

"God dammit, I've been a bad husband. I should of been better to her, now she's gone." John said.

"Listen, john we gotta get out of here. This thing with dutch is over, we gotta run and dont look back. I just gotta find out where mary is." Arthur said.

"Well that part ain't gonna be hard, just got this letter a few days ago from her." John said pulling it out of his back pocket and handing it to arthur.

Arthur read the letter 

"Dearest Arthur,

I have bought us a large plot of land up near black water at a place named beeachers hope, it is beautiful and I plan on spending our last days together there but we need a home to go on our land. When your done playing outlaws and lawmen please join us here. The doctor says everything is well, I just hope your here before our child comes. Also I cut things off with daddy, but Jamie came with me.

Love, Mary."

"Well marston we dont have to look no farther. Mary bought a large plot of land near black water, just needs a little work." Arthur said.

"Well it's a start. Jack whadda say we give farming a shot?" John said.

"I dunno papa when is mama gonna join us again?" Jack said.

"Soon son soon." John said hugging his son tight.

"Alright John we got a long journey ahead of us." Arthur said standing up.

"That we do, come on jack." John said.

They walked for hours which transitioned into days, they made camp in lemoyne outside a burnt church. Arthur decided to go hunting to get back on the saddle so to speak after being asleep for so long, john leant him his custom Litchfield reapeter. Arthur wandered for awhile then came across a few wild turkeys, he steadied his aim and manged to pick off two of the rather blump birds. Arthur ran down to the bird and harvester their flesh and afterward arthur stopped and decided to write in his journal

"Things haven't just haven't been going well, I awake surrounded by my fellow gang members who are quite happy to see me awake then I'm watching them die by the hands of those pinkertons. like poor Abigail, poor women didn't get a chance at a decent life. I must say Marston is an idiot but I do pity him after losing Abigail. Also there is no one I'd rather be stuck with than him. He's dumb but I know he has my back but it feels like these 20 years have been for nothing."

[Insert sketch of Abigail].

Arthur finished the sketch of Abigail and made his way back to their makeshift camp.


	6. Beecher's Hope.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arthur, John, and Jack take a grand to Beecher's hope to start anew.

Hours turned into days of frivolous travel for the 3, john was especially tired considering he carried jack most of the way. They eventually made their way to their new home. Arthur looked over his new large plot of land and a wave of serenity washed over his previous wave of guilt, Marston stopped in awe of the farm they finally made it.

"Arthur this-this is great, you have a beautiful peace of land here." John said.

"Its ours marston. This is our "tahiti"." Arthur said removing his hat.

"I wish Abigail was here to see this." John said lowering his head a little.

"Me too, Her and mary would catch on quick to each other." Arthur said.

"Yeah we'd be in big trouble with those two against us." John said jokingly with the stinging feeling he'd never see his beloved again.

"Yeah." Arthur said, he'd miss Abigail in his own way too.

"Well aren't you gonna go see mary? Me and the boy will take a walk around the place and meet you back at the house. Come on jack let's go see what we can find." John said

"Ok papa. Bye uncle arthur!" Jack said running along with his estranged father.

"Bye lil' jack." Arthur said, the small boy made him slightly excited to have another shot at being a father.

Arthur slowly started to walk towards the big house but those slow steps turned into a jog which then evolved into full blow running, he slowly crept into the house and made his way to the kitchen where Mary was washing dishes and he stood at the door way staring barely containing his emotions.

"Hey." He said.

Mary dropped the dish she was polishing and slowly turned around "A-Arthur?!".

"Its me mary. I'm home." Arthur said barely containing his tears.

Mary paused for a moment then jump into his arms hugging the outlaw and not letting go.

"Oh Arthur, is it over?" She asked still squeezing the man tight.

"Yeah its over." Arthur said squeezing her just as tightly back.

Mary stopped hugging him and he examined her rather large out stomach.

"Your getting big." He caressed her pregnant belly.

"Yeah the doctor said we are having a daughter." Mary said gleefully.

"Huh our little girl huh?" Arthur said.

"So this is our new home. It cost every cent we had but it's all ours." Mary said.

"Its beautiful, I knew you'd pick us a mighty fine home. Say would you mind if a friend of mine stays with us he's a single father and he's family too me. It's been years since you two meet, his name is marston." Arthur said.

"Well as long as he doesn't get into trouble I'm sure I could put him to work around here." Mary said.

"Great. Now I gotta take care of this business real quick, been meaning to do it for ages but the time wasn't right." Arthur said getting on one knee.

"Mary Gillis will you marry me?" Arthur said pulling out a ring.

"Oh Arthur of course I will, I've waited some many years to hear that." Mary said as arthur slid the ring on her finger.

"That's my girl!" Arthur said jumping up and hugging her.

Not soon after john and jack walked in.

"This is john marston and his son jack." Arthur said.

"Nice to meet you miss?" John said.

"Mrs. Mary Morgan." Mary said rubbing her wedding ring.

"Oh I'm happy for you two. Say hi to aunt mary jack." John said.

"Hi auntie mary." Jack said being a shy.

"Well aren't you cute." Mary said trying to squat down to him.

Jack giggled.

"Listen mary we are all worn out, we walked all the way from van horn." Arthur said removing his hat and sitting on his new but quite comfortable couch.

"Oh my Arthur that's such a long way, before you guys go to bed I'll whip up a stew. Mr. Marston please have a seat." Mary exclaimed the ran off to the kitchen.

"Thank you miss." John said plopping down next to arthur.

"So arthur what's your plan?" John said.

"Well we get old and fat, live off the land." Arthur said, he was leaning back in his chair with his hands behind his head and with his head leaned back and eyes shut.

"Well that sounds fine and all but it ain't gonna be easy without money." John said ripping one of his boots off.

"Yeah well maybe I can get a job." Arthur said.

"Arthur morgan and a job? Never thought in all these years I'd hear those two words in a sentence." John said and let a laugh.

"Well what did you have in mind Marston? We gonna hold up stages and rob the bank in black water?" Arthur said.

"No I thought we was going straight now?" John said.

"Ah I'm just kiddin' but really whadda have in mind?" Arthur said.

"Well I was thinking we could start a farm, I always wanted to run my own farm." John said.

"That's not a bad idea, see I knew you had some sense." Arthur said.

"I try my best." John said.


	7. A new life.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is Mini Chapter.
> 
> Arthur takes in the Atmosphere at his new ranch.

Arthur wasn't use to living like a normal person, it was weird sleeping in a bed that was in a home that was his own. He awoke next to mary who was still dead asleep, he felt grateful mary even still wanted him or that he even had her. Arthur then turned back to mary and caressed her check and kissed her forehead.

"I will make this work for you." Arthur whispered to the sleeping mary.

Arthur got up and put on the same old and only outfit he had with his same old hat, he walked into the living room where marston was asleep with jack in his lap, they had been reading and passed out. The sight gave Arthur a slight smirk and he went to awaken the outlaw.

"Marston!" Arthur said in a loud whisper.

"Wha... A-Arthur? Mornin'?" John said rubbing his eye and sitting up.

"Why you sleepin' on the couch?" Arthur said.

"Well there ain't anywhere else to?" John said.

"Listen Mary's brother had a room but he went of north, you two can have his room." Arthur said pointing to the room down the hall.

"Thanks Arthur." John said.

"Dont look at me like that boy, you know we are in this together. This place is just as much mine as it is yours." Arthur said.

John tipped his head then got and gently grabbed little jack and head to the room but Arthur stopped him mid way.

"Hey john dont sleep too much longer, we are going to look into what it takes to turn this farm into a lively hood." Arthur said.

"Of course. I look forward to it." John said.

Arthur went outside and sat by a tree that near his front porch and started a journal entery.

"Life is good, I've got a home, land, and a beautiful wife what more could I need? I'm happy to have a child on the way but it makes me think so much of little isaac, I miss him so but I was not the best father to him. I will not fail mary and our child I owe him that. I miss The gang still, especially hosea and his wisdom or even bill with his mood swings but I truly missed dutch. Disagreements or what he was a council to me in my times of need but more so I enjoyed his company, I hope he is well wherever he may be."

[Insert sketch of dutch]

Arthur sat and stared onto the sun until it was fully in the sky, truly feeling content with his life for once.


	8. Farming for Outlaws

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> life at the Ranch.

Arthur finished his cigarette and got up from underneath the tree he was sitting under for the better part of his morning and went back inside. He opened the door to John and Jack sitting at the dinner table.

"Well you see Jack your mother is-is an angel now and we won't see her no more, it's a full time job but she'll always be watching our backs." John explained.

"But Why can't she come back and visit?" Jack said.

"Because it's the rules son, i dont like it neither." John said.

Arthur stopped listening and walked up to the two.

"Hey Little Jack. John you ready to get things together?" Arthur said.

"Hey uncle Arthur." Jack said.

"Yeah Arthur but Mary said she wanted to see you, I'll meet you outside." John said.

Arthur walked to the kitchen and found mary preparing a stew.

"Mrs. Morgan?" Arthur said while leaning at the kitchen door way.

Mary turned around with a big smile on her face and said "Hello Mr. Morgan."

"John said you need to speak with me." Arthur said.

"Arthur could you pick up the mail? I have a surprise for you." Mary said.

"Sure thing. John and I are going to get this place up and running to a proper farm." Arthur said.

"Oh Arthur this is all so perfect, I never thought we'd get to do this." She said.

He came up and held her in his arm and said "A once wise man once told me to have a little faith.".

"I do its just you cant erase the past, I don't know it you'll run off on me still." Mary said.

"Mary I'd never, you and the kid are my only priority anymore well other than turning this place into a proper ranch." Arthur.

"Okay Arthur I didnt mean to-." Arthur cut her off.

"Its alright I haven't done the best by you but thats changing. Listen john and i are going to do those errands and little jack pretty much watches himself just make sure he don't get eaten by a wolf. I love you." Arthur said kissing her forehead and letting her go but before he could leave she kissed his cheek.

"I love you Arthur." Mary said.

Arthur charged outside and saw john with the horses so he mounted up and the two headed for blackwater. Arthur wondered if he and john would get taken by pinkertons but come to find out they didnt consider the van der linde gang a danger anymore and packed up shop out of Blackwater, they even removed the wanted posters of the gang. Arthut kinda felt a pit in his stomach thinking that dutch they killed dutch or anyone else but that's another life, he's Arthur the farmer now not Arthur the outlaw. They arrived at the general store and john dismounted.

"I'll go and get what we need." John said.

Arthut sat on his horse waiting then john came around the side with a wagon full of supplies to start a farm.

"Arthur I got everything." John said.

"Damn that must have cost you a small fortune let me pay you some money back." Arthur said.

"Nah it's alright, it did cost me nearly every dime but it's an investment towards the future." John said.

The two headed back to beechers hope in no time and begain to plow the fields, set up the chicken coop, set up the cow and goat pen. Before the two knew it was nearly night time and the two where starved.

"Helluva day John." Arthur said.

"Well I actually like being a rancher." John said.

"Yeah honest work and shit pay, but its the quiet life we faght for decades with dutch." Arthur said.

"Yeah. You ever wonder what happened to Dutch and the others?" John said.

"Yeah he's most likely dead but I hope he isn't even after all the shit that went down." Arthur said puffing his cigarette.

"Yeah part of me still respects him but that time you was out he just sat with micah arguing about robbing the bank in St. Denis, micah wanted to rob it without you but dutch INSISTED you be part." John said.

"Yep I sure dont miss micah that ratty son of a bitch, enough reminiscing and let's eat." Arthur said.

The two former outlaws entered their home and sat at the dinner table.

"Wonder what mary whipped up today, she makes fun of my cooking m so let's see how she does." Arthur said taking his hat off.

"Well she never had abigail's cooking, it was terrible but I'll miss it." John said.

Mary came in with a large pot and sat it on the table and served John, Arthur, little jack who was still in his room, and herself.

"Enjoy it gentlemen, it's a special foreign recipe I got from an englishmen in town." Mary said sitting next arthur.

"JACK ITS TIME TO EAT." John screamed.

Arthur touched Mary's ever growing belly. Jack came out of their and room and sat at the dinner table.

"Arthur did you get my packages?" Mary asked.

"Yeah I left em' in our room." Arthur said.

Arthur took one bite of the yellow soup and spit it out immediately and said "Jesus Christ are you trying to put me in my grave early women?".

"Arthur you don't like it?" Mary said.

"No I wouldn't feed it to my worst enemy." Arthur said.

"I like, it's very good Mrs. Morgan." John said.

"I like it too!" Jack said.

"Well It would be like you to hate anything beyond roadkill stew Arthur. And thank you John." Mary said and john let out a giggle.

"Ah I'm low as a stray dog huh?" Arthur said while pulling a can of beans out of his satchel and popping it open with his knife.

"Yes you are but I wouldn't want you any other way dear." Mary said.

Arthur smiled and sucked down his can of baked beans.

"Wow Mrs. Morgan this stew is very good what is it?" John said while grabbing Arthur's bowl.

"Its yellow curry and chicken with rice, it's from India." Mary said taking a bite.

"I want to get to india." Jack said.

"Maybe one day Son, but you better bring your old man with you because this food is to die for." John said.

"Welllll I'm tired, Mary you ready to hit the sack?" Arthur said.

"I'm quite tired Arthur, So yes." Mary said.

Arthur got up and headed to their room and Mary followed shorty. Before long the too tired but true lovers held each other in bed.

"So how's the farming going arthur?" Arthur said running her fingers through his hair.

"Well! John likes it and we may be able to carve a living for ourself here yet." He said.

"Oh Arthur that's great news." Mary said.

"I was thinking next week we have our wedding."

"Oh that would be wonderful." Mary said.

"You can even invite "Daddy" if you want. But shoot me later for saying that." Arthur said.

"I don't know, Jamie said daddy has gone of the deep end since he found we are back together and are starting a family." Mary.

"Good let the old bastard get angry." Arthur said.

"Arthur daddy ain't well just let him be, he ain't gonna change unless he wants too but dont bewilder him." Mary said.

"Okay okay." Arthur said.

Arthur started to rub her back and then he slowly started to rub her hip down but mary pushed his hand away.

"Arthur!" Mary said.

"What!?" Arthur said.

"You know doing that while I'm with child will turn our baby into a sexual deviant! Its medically proven." Mary said.

"Nonsense." Arthur said.

"Here take this booklet the doctor gave me, you need to read more anyway arthur." Mary said throwing the booklet at him.

"You always find a way to make jokes at my expense huh?" Arthur said while flipping through the book.

"Oh Arthur if I didnt love you so i wouldn't criticize you so much." Mary said while rubbing his arm.

"Fair enough. Well this damn book ain't lying is it? I guess we better wait." Arthur said.


	9. Arthur Morgan Married?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arthur runs into an old friend then Arthur and Mary have a shotgun Wedding.

A few weeks weeks had passed and Arthur's ranch was thriving, He was working so hard he had even missed his own wedding so they pushed it forward to today, Arthur took a train to St. Denis and bought a nice tuxedo similar to the one he wore to angelo bronte's party some months ago, John got him and jack matching suits. Mary had to get tailored dress on account of her being pregnant. Mary's father decided to sober up and come to the wedding and Jamie was coming too. Arthur sat playing with his bowtie in the mirror at the tailors.

"So how much is this gonna cost me mister?" Arthur said.

"50$ sir." The tailor said.

"Damn here." Arthur said while walking up to the counter and paying.

Arthur exited the store and some street urchin kid stole his loose cash.

"Hey you little shit get back here!" Arthur screamed whilst in persuit.

"Catch me if you can mister!" Yelled the boy yelled.

Arthur pursued the young man up and down the streets through alleys and all until the boy ran himself into a corner and Arthur snatched him up and shoved him Six shooter to his head.

"Now listen boy and you listen good! You dont ever steal from me from and get away with it!" Arthur said pulling the hammer back on his revolver.

"Mister! Mister I'm sorry! I was just tryin' to feed me and my sista! We dont got nothing!" Said the boy who was visibly crying.

Arthur stopped for a second and put his revolver, he stared into the frightened boy's eyes and it dawned him he was in that boys shoes at his age. Arthur wasn't a outlaw anymore he was a husband and soon to be father, he normally would teach the boy a lesson he'd never forget but would remember everytime he looked in the mirror but Arthur was going to teach the boy a different lesson, a lesson in kindness.

"Give me the money back boy." Arthur said putting his revolver.

The boy handed him the bill fold.

"Here take this." Arthur said counting out 25$.

"Ahh bless you mister! Bless you! You's a good man." The boy said taking the money.

"I'm trying, just dont steal no more. Go to school or something." Arthur said walking out of the alley.

Arthur took a walk, unlike most things in his life he was neverous to get married it such a large commitment and life style changed in such a short time but he was ready as he felt this was a long time coming. He looked at his pocket watch and decided he just enough time to have a whiskey to have a whiskey to cut the edge off. Arthur walked into the run down saloon in St Denis in his 50$ suit instantly sticking out like a sore thumb.

"Whiskey if you would." Arthur said.

The bartender poured a shot and Arthur slammed it but as he did someone came up and put their two hands on his back causing the whiskey to go down the wrong pipe.

"Arthur Morgan! My son! My brother!" Said a familiar voice.

Arthur turned to be face to face with dutch van der linde, his best man.

"D-Dutch?" Arthur said.

"Arthur how are you?" Dutch said.

"I'm fine. Gettin' Married today." Arthur said as the awkward feeling begain to rise.

"Arthur Morgan getting married? Who would have thought! Who's the lucky lady?" Dutch said staring at Arthur so sharply if eyes where a knife it they could cut steel like butter.

"I'm marrying Mary." Arthur said.

"Ah marrying mary? Got a nice ring to it." Dutch said.

"Sure does. We got some land and a nice Ranch, me and marston run it. You-Your welcome to come visit, it's up near black water at beecher's hope." Arthur said tugging at his collar.

"Huh I might just. How's john been?" Dutch said.

"Well he's fine and so is the boy, Abigail took a bullet during the pinkerton raid." Arthur said.

"Yeah about that, you left me Arthur." Dutch said getting a bit angry.

"Dutch it ain't like that." Arthur said.

"What is it like Arthur?" Dutch said.

"Well Dutch mary and I our expecting a child and I want to be their for them. I didn't want to die." Arthur said.

"Well I made it out okay, we could have made Arthur." Dutch said.

"Listen Dutch I aint got nothing to say about what happened. Why dont you come to the wedding and marry me and Mary? I'd be honored-hell why dont you come stay with us? I could use a another hand on the Ranch, its ain't Tahiti or mango farmin' but its ours." Arthur said.

"Arthur..... It'd be my God damn honor to accept." Dutch said putting his hand out.

"Good I'm glad your back brother." Arthur said gripping dutch's hand.

The two walked to the train station and where soon at the ranch.

"Nice place you got Arthur howd you pay for it?" Dutch said.

"I hunted for treasure." Arthur said.

"Huh." Dutch said.

They arrived at the little house with everyone outside waiting.

"Dutch?" John said running up to the two.

"Uncle dutch?" Jack said.

"My boys how are you!" Dutch said.

"Who's this man? Another one of your ruffin friends Arthur?" Said marry's father.

"No this man is like my father, I suggest you keep your mouth in check mister gillis." Arthur said.

"Its good to see you john, and you too little jack." Dutch ssid.

"You too dutch, you just visiting or?" John asked.

"Oh my boy I'm back, Arthur has invited me to stay and stay I shall." Dutch said.

"That's great. We need some more help around here." John said.

"Arthur even asked me to be the master of ceremonies today." Dutch said.

"Well ain't that appropriate." John said.

"Alright y'all get ready its time." Arthur said.

Everyone got into their places. Mary walked out in a beautiful ebony colored dress and veil and Arthur stood nervously waiting for his bride. Mary soon approached Arthur and the ceremony begain.

"Arthur who is this? He surely isn't a priest." Mary said while lifting her veil.

"Allow me to introduce myself ma'am, Dutch van der linde at your service." Dutch said and bowed to mary.

"Wait another ruffian friend? Oh Arthur are you sure your not running a ranch for criminals?" Mary said.

"Mary, dutch is my like my father! If your father could be here so can mine." Arthur said.

"Oh Arthur but my father doesn't rob and kill for a living." Mary said.

"He sure dont but he sells his dead wife's jewelry so he drink and screw his money away." Arthur said.

"Arthur morgan! My daddy has made some bad mistakes but not as bad as you and yours friend." Mary said.

"I-You-God dammit!" Arthur said.

"Listen listen this is a time of joyous celebration not to argue. Come you too and let's get you married." Dutch said.

"You know Dutch is right." Mary said.

"See Dutch cars about us. He's just as much family as you and i." Arthur said.

"Oh ok Arthur just one more and that's it." Mary said.

"Excellent, I will proceed." Dutch said.

Dutch went on with the typical wedding ceremony until it was time to exchange vows.

"Now Mary please recite your vows to Arthur here." Dutch said.

"Dearest Arthur, our love has been dragged, beaten, and hung out to draw but some how it never died between us. I just want to say that I want to grow, learn, and love the rest of my living days with you." Mary said.

"And now you arthur." Dutch said.

"Well I ain't one for words, that's more of dutch's thing but Mary since the moment I layed eyes on you I knew you where the only women I wanted to spend my life with. I know I haven't been the best man to you but I'm changing and it's all for you, because I do as well want to be by your side till my last day." Arthur said.

"Alright Arthur do you take Mary to he your wife until death?" Dutch said.

"I do." Arthur said.

"And Mary do you take Arthur to be your husband until death and or sickness?" Dutch said.

"I do." Mary said.

"Then by the power God has given me I make you man and wife! You two may kiss." Dutch said.

Arthur and Mary shared a kiss that rippled in eternity for the both of them, the rest of everyone cheered.

"I love you Arthur, everything is just so perfect." Mary said.

"I love you more than you'll ever know Mary. And listen Dutch is a good man you'll see that." Arthur said.

"I know it was mighty nice of him to wed us." Mary said.

"Its good to have him back." Arthur said.


	10. Arthur Morgan, New Father and Old Outlaw.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new addition the Morgan Clan.

Arthur was resting in the living room until he heard mary scream out to him.

"Oh God Arthur help! I-she's coming!" Mary screamed out.

"What? Who's she-Oh lord is it time?" Arthur said while walking into their room.

"Why do you think?" Mary screamed.

"Uh I dunno. Uh I'll just? Uh?" Arthur said pacing back and forth.

"GOD DAMMIT ARTHUR JUST BE A MAN HELP ME!" Mary screamed.

"Okay okay." The outlaw cowered over to his wife.

"Just push okay? We are doing this together is that better?" Arthur said gripping her hand.

"Now isn't the TIME for your sarcasm." Mary said feeling a contraction.

John came rushing in with his revolver and said "What the hell- Oh.".

"Marston you know anything about birthing kids?" Arthur asked.

"Yeah I was there when jack was born." John said.

"Well then get over her and err keep an eye on "things" will ya." Arthur asked.

"Uh sure." John said while coming to check Mary's "baby port".

"Yeah uh yeah everything looks right." John said.

"Great! Mary you good?" Arthur said.

"AWEEEW ARTHUR!" Mary screamed.

"Okay then just keep pushing darlin!" Arthur said.

After a few hours of Mary laboring, Arthur and her's baby daughter was welcomed into the world. She had her father's dirty blond hair in the form of a little strip on her tiny head but she had her mother's beautiful brown eyes.

"Hello there." Arthur said holding his daughter.

"She looks like y'all." John said.

"Let me see her Arthur." Mary said with obvious signs of fatigue.

"She's beautiful like you my darlin'." Arthur said handing the little girl over.

"We did it Arthur." Mary said cradling her daughter.

"Thank you for your help john." Arthur said.

"Anytime Arthur." John said while leaving the room.

"I'm the luckiest man alive right now." Arthur said.

"Oh Arthur I really thought you'd never change but this is all just so prefect. Better than all those years I dreamed of us." Mary said.

"Me too." He said.

"What should we name her?" Mary asked.

"Beatrice. Like my Ma." Arthur said.

"And her middle name will be Rose after my mother." Mary said.

"Beatrice Rose Morgan I like the sound of that." Arthur said.

After the long day the three went to sleep all in each other's arms, come midnight Arthur got up to fetch a drink of water. He left the room and found Dutch asleep on the couch.

"Dutch!" Arthur said tapping his leg.

"Uh Arthur?" Dutch said.

"I did it Dutch. I'm a husband and proud father and a semi successful rancher not a dirty gunslinger. My little girl is beautiful Dutch wish you could see her but shes fast asleep." Arthur said.

"I will tomorrow, shes gonna need her uncle dutch." Dutch said.

"Cant argue that. Say Dutch where were you today?" Arthur said.

"Well I should tell you, i too have graduated from common thief to a patron of the arts. So I gallavanted through nature today contemplating the human condition my dear boy and wrote it down." Dutch so eccentrically explained.

"What? You gotta got me dutch." Arthur said with a smirk.

"I've taken up writing athur, evenlyn miller was right when he said a men can learn from nature. My pen name is DVL." Dutch explained.

"Well good luck Dutch, stay here long as you like remember." Athur said.

"Of course arthur I'm not going anywhere." Dutch said.


	11. Arthur's Mire Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Years pass but Arthur Continues to Doubt his life.

Arthur slowly but surely eased up on being a father again, at first he was paranoid someone would kill Mary and The baby like his son isaac and his mother but with John, Dutch, and himself around those feelings quickly went away. Little Beatrice Grew quickly before Arthur knew it, she was already 5 and running around, Dutch had been able to get a book published and garnered enough money to start traveling the world, John and little Jack still lived and helped with Beechers hope but little jack wasn't so little anymore he was now 10 years old and quite introverted, Arthur was a little older and wiser lost his edge you could say but he wanted it that way he was a full on rancher and damn good at it and no longer a gunslinging outlaw but Mary would still to his dismay tease him about it. Today was a special day, Beautrice's 6th birthday.

"So What I'm going to do with little Bea.? Arthur said.

"Well I thought you could make something up with that creative mind of yours." Mary said mixing a bowl of cake batter.

"Well I guess I'm just glad Jack and Her are good friends or we wouldnt have any time to plan this. Little Bea is always latched onto you or me. I hope she ain't lame or something."  
Arthur said.

"Arthur Morgan! Our baby girl is just fine she ain't even a women yet and we are all she knows, now go fetch me some eggs for this batter." Mary scolded Arthur.

"Yes Ma'am" Arthur said rushing out of the house.

Arthur went down to the chicken coop and grabbed a couple eggs, while he was at it he feed the chickens for the day. He went back to his wife and gave her the eggs.

"Here." Arthur said.

"Oh Arthur why the long face?" Mary said.

"I don't like being scolded by my women and I'm worried about my daughters well being." Arthur said leaving against the table with his arms folded.

"Arthur dont worry she's only 6. She doesn't have to be out robbing trains and killing folk to survive like you did." Mary said while reaching her hand out to his shoulder.

"I suppose you're right, she ain't gotta fend for herself like I did she's got her pa to provide till some strapping banker sweeps her off her feet and makes us all rich." Arthur said.

"See that's more like it. And you know I have to keep you on your feet Mr. Morgan." Mary said.

Arthur pulled her in for a passionate kiss then said "As do I to you darling."

"Oh Arthur!" Mary said.

"I love you too, now let me go get the kids oh and john ain't join us tonight he's busy finding us someone who will sell us a heard a cattle, Seems there is a shortage." Arthur said heading out the door.

"Now where are them damn kids off too?" Arthur whispered out loud. Arthur took a deep breath and focused on the nature around him, he soon picked up two sets of small tracks headed towards the forrest area of the ranch. Along his trek he contemplated his life, deep down he missed it all the guns, the brotherhood, Hell even running from the law had it's own appeal. Arthur wondered how his life would be now if he hadn't ran away, maybe him and Dutch would have reformed the gang and continued their adventures. Deep inside he would have wanted it that, he was happy but not truly happy it was a werid in between that he came to a few years back. Arthur was made to live by the gun and certainly die by it and that old rush he had gotten when he was ready to kick a door to a bank in with hosea and Dutch at side was all but gone and gone it would be forever. It all didnt seem right, he wouldn't give Mary or Beatrice up for nothing but he wishes they could have been part of the biggest and most beloved family know as the van der linde gang, before he could think anymore he soon came up on the two kids.


	12. Arthur's Mire, Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arthur has a moment with his daughter and an old enemy threatens his life on the farm.

Arthur decided he would sneak up on the two kids.

"Boo!" Arthur said.

"Wow! You scared me mister!" Jack said.

"Dammit pa why would you do that?" Said beautrice.

"Now where'd you learn to talk like that? I know your mother didnt teach you that." Arthur said with concern in his voice.

"Pa you always talk like that! Uncle john too." Beautrice said.

"Well It is your birthday so I'll let it slide." Arthur said patting her head.

Arthur leaned down to her level "You know it seemed yesterday your mama pushed you out and you where the size of my thumb and here you are talking like a drunk sailor. I'm Damn proud of you beau."

"Thanks papa?" She said confused yet warm from the compliment her dad gave to her.

Arthur said admiring his confused daughter for a moment realizing no amount of nostalgia would make him leave her but before he could finish his thought the sound of gunfire broke it.

"Was that a gun shot sir?" Jack said.

"Yeah and in the direction of the house." Arthur said standing up and grabbed for his revolver but it wasn't there as he stopped carrying it around the farm since one day beautrice nearly got ahold of it.

"Pa I'm scared. What if they hurt mama?" Beautrice.

"Now you know I wouldnt let that happen now let me go check it out. Just stay behind me you two." Arthur said.

After a short trek and a few more gun shots they reached the morgan home and a group of men and horses outside, Arthur approached them.

"Whadda y'all want? I heard a few gunshots we dont take kindly to bandits around here." Arthur said.

"Whatever you old shit, we need to use your place to hide from the law. Keep your mouth shut and we'll give you twenty dollars." Said a young man.

"Now boy that ain't no way to talk to me, I'll teach you a lesson you'll see on everytime you look in the mirror. Now get!" Arthur said, that old familiar feeling built up in his chest.

"You? Your just a old man." The young man said with a chuckle.

"That old man would whipe this fine porch here with your miserable ass tom. Eh cowpoke?" A familiar voice said.

"Micah bell." Arthur said.

"Arthur good to see you even if you did abandon the gang." Micah said.

"Now that isn't true I had a family to think about! Now What are you doing here?" Arthur asked.

"Just had a little misunderstanding with the law and looking for a little shelter. Right boys?" Micah said with a devious smile.

"Right." They all said.

"Well look elsewhere I ain't about that life no more." Arthur said.

"I see you got a little girl and is that Martons boy? He's a spittin' image of his dad now I always though since his mother was a whore he was one of the others guys boys but no he looks just like marston." Micah said.

"Shut up that boys mama died because your manipulative bullshit! This is your final warning micah, get the hell outta here!" Arthut said.

"As you wish Arthur but I wont forget this. Enjoy this sty why you can!" Micah said mounting his horse and moving out with his gang.

"Uncle Arthur is it true what they said about ma?" Jack said all teary eyed.

"No son your mama was a damn good women, one of finest next to aunt mary." Arthur said patting the boys head.

"Pa who where those men?" Beatrice asked.

"Just scum they ain't coming around again." Arthur said.

"Good they scare me pa." Beautrice said hugging her dad leg.

"Now you ain't got nothing to worry about with me around." Arthur said hugging her to his leg.

"I know pa." Beautrice said.

"Now lets get inside your mother whipped up a nice supper for your birthday." Arthur said.

After sometime and festivities john marston arrived back.

"I'm back y'all! Beautrice I got something for you." John said.

"Uncle john!" Beautrice said running up to her uncle giving him a big hug.

"Hey sir! It's good to see you." Jack said walking up to John.

"Happy birthday! I got you this in town. Hey how are you son?" John said handing Beautrice a sack of candy.

"G-good sir just readin' and tending to my chores." Jack said.

"That's my boy. I got you a new book in town, it's a fantasy like that king Arthur you like so much." John said pulling book from his coat.

Jacks eyes lit up as he grabbed the book but his father wouldnt let go as he said "I love you jack dont you forgot it.".

"I l-love you too pa, I'm sorry." Jack said looking down and nervously caressed his new book.

"Its okay boy, I know I'm not always the best at expressing things but you do me proud son." John said.

"John glad you made it home, we gotta talk." Arthur said walking up to john.

"Sure but can it wait I'm starved and I see Mary made that might fine beef stew." John said rubbing his stomach.

"No john its serious." Arthur said.

The two men walked outside, john light up a cigarette for himself and Arthur.

"What's wrong? looks like you saw a ghost." John sais whole taking a drag of his cigarette.

"I did. It micah bell." Arthur said.

"Jesus." John said imadently throwing his cigarette away.

"Yeah he came here with his boys demanding shelter from the law so I ran him off-Hell nearly killed him for talking ill of Abigail in front of jack." Arthur said.

"That son of a bitch! I'll kill him." John said.

"We might have too." Arthur said with a concerned look.

"He's got it coming if I see him." John said running his hand through his beard.

"He'll be back with his wannabe gang and we need to get ready. It's been years marston, might have lost my edge." Arthur said leaning on the porch railing.

"Might be time for me to teach jack how to shoot." John said.

"No the boy isn't made to be like us, you got yourself a future doctor or school teacher John. He ain't got it in him." Arthur said.

"Well he might not have a choice." John said.


	13. Redemption

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arthur and Mary Split Which Leads to Arthur doing some questionable deeds and getting caught up with everyone's favorite agent.

A few weeks had past since Micah's surprise visit but Arthur's suspicions didnt not wane. Where ever mary and Beautrice went Arthur wasn't too far behind armed to the heavens, Arthur wondered if he still had what it still takes since he hasn't been in any real fights in years apposed to John who still took bounties often. Whatever the cause Arthur would defend his family till his last breath. The family had just arrived back from supply run in blackwater, John and Jack where out hunting for the families dinner that night.

"Arthur may I ask why you started carrying around all those guns? Does it have to do with your rude friends who visited awhile back?" Mary asked while carrying a basket of potatoes.

"Its for yours and Beau's safety darlin' dont you worry none okay?" Arthur said.

"Oh Arthur why must you be so vague you haven't been yourself lately and it's starting to scare me into thinkin' you are going to up and leave us." Mary said as she started to shed tears.

"Mary. Darling. I wouldnt leave you or the girl for all money in the bank at black water but you gotta listen to me some old "friends" showed up and they wanted help from the law I said no and now they are gunning for us. I dont know when but I gotta make sure we all are okay." Arthur said as he wiped away hers tears and hugged her close.

"What? Well why didnt you help them?" Mary exclaimed.

"Because I thought you'd think I was about that life again!" Arthur said.

"Well arthur what am I to do? You where the most wanted man in the county 5 years ago and just because you buy a nice farm and play rancher you expect me to just let things go." Mary said.

"Even after everything your ungrateful as ever!" Arthur said while throwing a chair.

"Yoi haven't changed at all Arthur Morgan! Same old thug that I ran from all those years ago. I should have just stayed with daddy and raised our child in a normal environment." Mary said.

"You know it's always what I could have done with you! You know I wish I would caught a bullet a few years back instead of this joke of life." Arthur said.

"You wouldn't have! You always where and are hung up on me Arthur!" Mary said.

"Well where would you be with out me now? Whoring down in saint Denis because daddy went and pissed everything down the drain and ended up dead in the bayou! You ain't capable of independence women!" Arthur said.

"Dont bring daddy up!" Mary said.

"Why because he couldn't pay his debts so they decapitated the sad drunk and left hanging in a tree?" Arthur said.

"He wasn't perfect but he wasn't a two bit killer like you!" Mary said.

"Oh but look who ended up dead and broke." Arthur said.

"Arthur please." Mary pleaded.

"What? Daddy couldn't pay his debts so they spread his brain across the wall?" Arthur said.

"Arthur...." Mary said balling.

"Daddy. Got. His. Brains. Spilt. ALL. OVER. THE. WALL!" Arthur said.

"....." Mary was silent.

"ALL OVER THE WALLS!" Arthur said begin the have manic episode.

"DADDIES BRAINS WENT SPLAT." Arthur said jumping up and down screaming over and over.

"ENOUGH! I'm leaving you Arthur! And this time for good and for our child's sake I'm taking her too." Mary said running to thier to pack.

"Get then but you ain't taken beau away from me." Arthur said.

"Oh like I'd let her follow in your foot steps!" Mary said.

"Well you ain't taken her." Arthur said poing his dark steel cattleman revolver at her.

"What are you going to shoot me?" Mary said.

"If you take beau from I'll do more than that!" Arthur said.

"I see. I guess all this time you haven't loved me. I know what I must do." Mary said carrying her suitcase out the door.

"Whatever and dont come back!" Arthur.

"Oh I'll be back for my daughter with the half the law in the county!" Mary said ridding away in her horse.

"Cha! Like they'd believe you! It's been years!" Arthur screamed at her as she disappeared into the sunset.

Arthur kicked open the door and ran into the kitchen. He rummaged through the cabinets until he found a bottle of whiskey and downed it like a cola on hot day. He then readied his revolvers and Rhode into town. He walked into the black water bank and shoved his revolvers into the bank tellers face.

"All the moneh you got sir!" Arthur slurred.

"Dont kill me mister please!" The teller said.

"All your moneh then kid!" Arthur said pulling the hammers back on the twin guns.

"Okay!" the man loaded a few hundred dollars into a sunflower seed sack he had that contained several dozen coins of various value.

"Thanks mister!" Arthur said pointing his revolver at the man as it accidentally discharged leaving a grapefruit sized hole in the young man's chest.

"Ooops sorry mister." Arthur said slurring his word and throwing down a half drunk miracle tonic on the clerk's corpse.

After that everything went black and Arthur awoke in bed chained to it by handcuffs.

"What the...?" Arthur said looking around.

"Mr. Morgan!" A man said from across the room.

"Huh?" Arthur said.

"I'm agent Ross with the FBI." The man said.

"I thought you was a pinkerton?" Arthur said.

"Not anymore. I'm an official government agent no longer a contractor." Ross said.

"Whatchu want from me?" Arthur said.

"Help tracking down your fellow gang mates in exchange for your own freedom. Your wife, daughter, and Co-Conspirator Marston are being held in federal prison." Ross said.

"I aint seen none of them in years mister, And Mary and Beau aint done nothing to break the law that was all me." Arthur said rising out of bed but the hand cuffs he was wearing sent him right back to laying down.

"Now Mister Morgan i find that very hard to believe, It was only a few weeks ago you where seen hoarding Infamous Outlaw Micah Bell on that ranch of yours." Ross said.

"He came to me and threatened my family but i chased him off, I aint about that life no more sir." Arthur pleaded.

"Then why did we find you passed out drunk with a few thousand dollars cash outside town? And the funny thing is the bank here in town was recently robbed and a poor little clerk was shot dead all around the same time we found you with that money, and now i don't tell me you enacted your own justice and planned to turn the money after a little nap now did you Mr. Morgan?" Ross said while lighting up a cigar.

"Awe i thought that was a dream, No Ross you got me i did it." Arthur said.

"Ha good boy, Now lets cut the crap and talk about your old gang." Ross said.


	14. The Government Boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arthur does a stint in prison and get out to work for the government, along the way he meets some old friends.

Arthur was unable to avoid doing jail for the robbery murder he committed but Ross was able to commute most of his sentence to down to 4 years and after that he had to help Ross with the task he asked and he'd earn his freedom no strings attached, Arthur didnt believe that. Things weren't completely bad as John was made Arthur's cell mate and they'd watch each others backs. The years passed and Arthur became leaner from working the chain gang and the prison diet, and soon it was time to be released.

"Morgan it's time." A prison guard said.

"About damn time, it's been real fun fellas." Arthur said.

"Just because you leaving doesn't mean I cant get one more beating in Morgan." The guard said.

"No need to get all angry son." Arthur said while pitching a slight smirk.

They lead him through processing and gave him back his stuff when he was first booked. His Trusty hat, His old duds that he wore for years, his twin custom engraved Schofield Revolvers his lone prize possession as he now understood why micah went through so much for his pistols, and his fifteen dollars.

"Here you go Morgan, should be everything you came in with." The clerk said.

"Thank ya kindly." Arthur said as he got dressed and made his way to the outside of the prison where Ross was waiting with another man.

"Well now the outlaws Pordical return to the outside, how was your time in inside fear boy? You learn that robbing and killing was bad?" Ross said as he light up a cigar.

"Its defently more enlightening than dealing with you Ross, you make me wanna burn a hole village to the ground." Arthur said.

"That's quite disheartening, I have your best interest at heart." Ross said.

"I bet you do, Who's your friend over there? He seemed as thrilled as me to be in your company." Arthur said.

"How rude of me! This is agent Archer Fordham, my agent at arms." Ross said.

"Nice to meet ya." Arthur said.

"I've been looking forward to meeting you Morgan." Archer said.

"Uh okay. Now are we gonna sit here and talk or get down to business." Arthur said.

"Straight to the point I love it! Follow me and agent Fordham to the auto mobile and we'll discuss things." Ross said.

"What? Automobile?" Arthur said.

"Oh yes automobile, seems time has left Mr. Morgan behind." Ross said.

They Road in the car all the way to Saint Denis and boarded a ferry headed to Blackwater.

"Okay Mr. Morgan we are taking you to a train in Blackwater that's headed to armadillo from there you will meet an associate of ours that knows the where abouts of Bill Williamson from there after the jobs done contact us." Ross said.

Arthur sat there.

"Listen I know this must be hard but the path to redemption is never easy, your atoning for your crimes and this is the only way." Ross said.

"Whatever." Arthur said.

The rest of the journey was silent and they soon arrived in the forsaken city and Arthur boarded the train. He didnt want to have to off any of his old mates but Mary and Beau where at risk, he hasn't heard from then in years. He wrote many letters to Mary's families residence and didnt hear anything back, Arthut feared the worst that he had finally drove her away but they where all he has to keep him going out here. Regardless it's nice to be out west again even if he was some government boy. The train stopped at armadillo and Arthur walked to the saloon to meet the contact, there was a drunk disgruntled man outside that approached Arthur.

"Hey! You got any money partner?" The man said.

"Get away from me." Arthur said.

"Come on just one dollar!" The man said as he begain to rub up against Arthur, he reeked of a pig been and whiskey reserve.

"Listen get away baoh or I'll whip your ass!" Arthur said pushing him to the ground.

The man got up with his pistol drawn and said "Alrighy give me the money all of it partner! I tried being nice."

Arthur snatched the pistol out of his hand and landed a slap with the butt of the pistol on the man's nose knocking him out "I warned you.". Arthur walked into the saloon.

He cleared his throat and raised his voice "Anyone 'round here can lead me to fort mercer?".

A disgruntled old man came up to arthur "Mr. Morgan! Mr. Morgan!".

"Yes?" Arthur said looking at the whaling old man.

"You dont remember me? Its uncle." The old drunk said.

"Oh christ out of all the people!" Arthur said shooting his hands up in the air.

"What? Aint glad to see me? Aint gonna buy an old friend a drink?" Uncle said.

"Ill buy you a casket if you dont get away from me, i got business." Arthur said as uncle put his hand out to stop him.

"You dont want to catch up with me and charles?" Uncle said.

"Charles? Whats he doin'?" Arthur said.

"Oh he and i run a stagecoach company, we make a killin' out here and charlet meet him a woman and they got little injuin kids." Uncle said.

A smirk appeared on arthur's face.

"Now come come have a drink charles will be in soon." Uncle said.

"Oh alright but for charles!" Arthur said.

Arthur walked up to the bar and dropper a dollar bill on the table and held up 2 fingers signaling the bar tender to pour two drinks. The bar tender grabber two pint glasses and poured two beers and slid them over to the two old friends.

"Ah ive need this." Arthur said.

"What? You act like you aint ever had a beer." Uncle said.

"Well i just spent 4 years in jail workin' the chain gangs." Arthur said.

"Arthur morgan? Jail? Damn!" Uncle said before he slammed his beer in one go.

"It was my fault, i got sloppy and went and lost my wife and daughter." Arthur said.

"Huh you finally settle with that martha girl?" Uncle said as he took arthur's beer much to his displeasure.

"Its Mary and that was mine ya ol- pig!" Arthur said.

"Hey i need for lumbago! Its chronic!" Uncle said holding his back like it was in pain.

"Lumbago my ass!" Arthur said.

Arthur was about to kick uncle but he heard a familiar voice.

"Arthur morgan?" A man said.

"Charles smith!" Arthur said looking at the saloon doors where charles, a woman, and a little girl stood.


End file.
